A Lovely Night
by AC1830
Summary: What if I was transported into the Bonanza era and asked to a Valentine's Day dance by my favorite character. This was a challenge and is based on the song A Lovely Night from the 1965 Cinderella with Leslie Ann Warren. I do not own anything related to Bonanza, Cinderella or the song A Lovely Night.


February Valentine's Challenge

 **A Lovely Night** *

It's before dawn and I can't believe I'm wide awake. I never wake up this early. But after what happened yesterday I'm surprised I slept at all. I still don't believe it happened; it had to be a dream, but no – there's the evidence right on my nightstand. I can touch it. I almost feel guilty for taking it…almost. Oh, what a day it was, the best Valentine's Day in my life!

Perhaps I should back up about twenty-four hours. I was awake early yesterday morning too. It was Valentine's Day - again. I dread the day every year. All the flowers, the cards, the dates, the packed restaurants – ugh! I guess I despise the day because I've never had a date or even a boyfriend for Valentine's Day. A day for lovers – well that never included me. Okay, I know I sound like a Valentine's Day Grinch, right? I just wish for once I'd have a special someone to spend the evening with. But instead I'll just watch some of my favorite Bonanza romances (despite the fact they don't turn out too happily) and end the evening with my all-time favorite romance – Cinderella, the 1965 version.

Anyway, I got up and decided to go for a ride and watch the sunrise over the mountains. That would clear my head. I saddled my horse and off we rode. I had recently inherited our family farm in Montana from my parents. I love it because so much of it reminds me of the scenery of the Ponderosa. I had a favorite spot by a stream on my farm. It was perfect for watching sunrises and sunsets, depending on which way you faced.

Arriving at the spot I ground tied my horse. Old Starfire was so used to these rides I knew he wouldn't go anywhere. I stretched out on a large boulder and looked up at the sky. I had about an hour before the first rays began to color the sky. I looked for the constellations my grandfather taught me about. After a few minutes I noticed a bright star in the southern sky. After years of stargazing with grandpa I knew this one wasn't on my list. I watched it twinkle and shine. It seemed to hypnotize me. My mind began to drift to fanciful thoughts – riding through wide open ranges, strolling by a sapphire blue lake surrounded by granite gray mountains. A face flashed through my mind – hazel eyes the shade of warm chocolate, soft dimpled cheeks and raven black hair. I couldn't help but smile. What I wouldn't give to spend Valentine's Day with Adam Cartwright.

Okay, that's just silly. The sun was coming up and I needed to get going. Sliding off my stony perch I suddenly felt very dizzy. My world turned upside down and black, very black, as black as a certain Stetson hat….

"Miss? Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

I heard a voice, far away. It seemed concerned. A hand gently lifted my head and cool water touched my lips. I drank. That gesture made me open my eyes. Soft chocolate eyes with flecks of pure gold stared back. Black brows were knitted together in concern. All of that was shaded by a black Stetson.

Suddenly wide awake, I scrambled backward but a boulder blocked my path. I must have looked scared to death for the man's demeanor quickly changed from concern to caution.

"Whoa there. I won't hurt you. I saw you fall and wanted to make sure you were alright." That baritone voice was so soft and gentle. He reached out his hand to help me up. I accepted the gesture. Oh my gosh, he was real. That hand was strong and gentle at the same time.

I brushed myself off and discovered I was wearing a suede riding skirt, a blue blouse and a black jacket. Looking around I saw I was in a meadow by a stream, not unlike the spot on my farm. The slate gray Sierra Mountains were so close I could have touched them. Adam Cartwright stood right beside me still holding my hand. I looked at him again, slowly – head to toe and back to head. My heart raced. It really was him!

Swallowing, I finally found my voice.

"You're Adam Cartwright."

His eyebrows climbed up toward his hat. "Yes."

"This is the Ponderosa."

Again, "Yes."

I pulled my hand loose from his and walked around. He stood still but followed my movements with his eyes.

"I've heard about this place from many people where I live."

"May I ask what you're doing on the Ponderosa?"

"I'm visiting the area and was just out for a ride. I didn't see any signs. I didn't realize this was your land. I'm sorry, I'll go now." I headed toward the horses.

"No, you misunderstood. You're not in trouble. I was checking fences in this area and saw you collapse. I don't usually see anyone this far north." It was my turn to raise my eyebrows in a questioning look.

"All this," he swept his hand through the air, "is part of our buffer zone and mostly it protects our water sources. Would you like me to escort you back to the main road?"

I couldn't bring myself to look straight at him yet. "Thank you but I don't want to take you away from your work. I'll be fine." _Idiot, what are you doing? Don't brush him off so fast!_

"Well, actually, I could use some help finding my way back." I tried to smile demurely.

Adam grinned at me and indicated the horses with an outstretched hand. Once mounted, we rode off at a leisurely pace. We casually talked about his ranch and I told him about my family's farm that I'd recently inherited. At the main road we sat in awkward silence. I knew I didn't want to leave. I got the feeling he didn't either. I shifted in my saddle and it felt loose. I carefully dismounted so I could tighten the cinch. I must have been lost in thought because I didn't hear him dismount and walk up behind me.

"Listen, there's a Valentine's Day dance in town tonight. Would you like to accompany me?"

My breath caught and I froze. I started to turn around and everything went black again. When I opened my eyes I was nestled in Adam's arms. I was leaning against his chest and could feel his heart beating. Oh, I could have stayed there all day. I took a deep breath. Feeling flushed and a bit embarrassed I squeaked out, "I'm okay. I guess I better get back to town." I rose and mounted my horse. Adam grabbed my horse's bridle.

"Wait, what about the dance?" His eyes sparkled with hope.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Did his expression fall slightly? "I'd be glad to accompany you." A grin lit up his face and those dimples reached to his eyes.

It was now my turn for my face to fall. "But Adam, I'm new in town and I don't have anything fancy enough for the dance. What can I do?"

He tipped his hat and mounted his horse. "Leave that to me."

We ended up spending the morning in town shopping. He bought me a formal dress and arranged for a friend of the dressmaker to help me get ready for the dance. After the shopping he took me to lunch then walked me to the hotel. He said he would pick me up in front of the hotel at seven o'clock. I stood spellbound as I watched him saunter down the street toward his horse.

That evening I looked at myself in the mirror for what seemed like the hundredth time. I still couldn't believe the transformation. I was in a garnet red dress with an off-the-shoulder neckline. The skirt was full and swept the floor as I spun around. My dark hair was up and I had silver combs holding it in place. I even had earrings and a necklace to match the dress. I was beginning to feel a little like Cinderella. I giggled at the thought.

It was nearly seven so I made my way downstairs to the hotel lobby. I had so many butterflies in my stomach I felt I could almost float. When I walked outside Adam was standing by a fancy black carriage.

"Good evening. You look very beautiful tonight." He kissed the back of my hand.

"Thank you. May I say you are very handsome as well?"

He assisted me into the carriage, and then climbed in after me.

As we rode to the Town Hall I heard a clock chime seven times. I saw many couples mingling about and heard strains of a waltz. Adam parked the carriage and helped me down. When he escorted me up the stairs I saw his brothers at the top.

Joe nudged Hoss, who followed Joe's gaze.

"Who's that Hoss?"

"Don't know, little brother, but I'm gonna find out."

"Oh no you don't. She is my date." Adam replied as we sashayed passed them.

Once inside the hall we checked Adam's hat and gun, and my wrap. We strolled toward the dance floor. Adam turned and took my hand in his.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance, my lady?"

"The pleasure is all mine, kind sir."

He led me onto the dance floor. I never heard the music. We just gazed into each other's eyes and floated over the floor. Effortlessly, he guided me around the room. I felt like we were the only ones dancing.

After a few dances we sat to have some food and punch. I felt so many eyes on us and heard several ladies wondering who I was. A few even tried to get him to sign their dance cards but he avoided them with ease. Inwardly I smiled. He was all mine for the evening. This was the Valentine's Day I always dreamed of and it was coming true.

We danced several more times before Adam suggested we step outside for some cool air. He picked up my wrap and his Stetson. Although it was nearly midnight I felt I could have danced until dawn.

We stood in a side garden under Chinese lanterns which cast a gentle glow all around us. Adam drew me closer to him. I was lost in his eyes. He tenderly stroked my cheek with his fingers. I reached up and shyly ran my hands through the black curls on his neck. Leaning toward me he whispered, "Darling, I love you."

I pulled back to gaze at Adam's face. Drawn by the warmth of his eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck and touched my lips to his. They were warm and so soft. He pressed his body a little harder against mine and the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. I felt my body begin to tingle. In the distance I heard a clock chiming midnight.

Instantly, I realized what was happening.

I pulled out of the embrace. Adam was fading; my world was becoming dark. Without thinking, I reached up and grabbed Adam's hat before I felt myself fall to the ground.

Something warm pushed against my face and I heard a snort. Opening my eyes I stared straight at my horse's face. Looking at the sky I found the constellations had shifted; it was nighttime. I noticed the bright star still in the southern sky. Strange that it hadn't moved like the others. It pulsed and twinkled one last time then it was gone.

I was back home, in my jeans and coat. Shaking my head, I thought I must have fallen asleep and dreamed it all. As I stood and reached for my horse my foot hit something. Reaching down in the dark I found a hat. My heart jumped and I couldn't breathe. It was a black Stetson with a silver-studded black band.

I mounted my horse and headed home. As I clutched the hat to my chest a familiar song popped into my head. I began to sing:

 _A Lovely night, a lovely night  
A finer night you know you'll never see  
You meet your prince, a charming prince  
As charming as a prince will ever be.  
The stars in a hazy heaven  
tremble above you  
While he is whispering:  
"Darling I Love you"  
You say goodbye, away you fly  
but on your lips you keep a kiss  
All your life you'll dream of this  
Lovely, lovely night.*_

*From Rogers and Hammerstein's Cinderella, 1965 with Leslie Ann Warren and Stuart Damon


End file.
